


Laying claim

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Sansa Stark, Light Bondage, Public Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She understood now why Jon got so worked up about Dickon flirting with her. The thought of him and Ros together made bile burn in her throat.Jon may be oblivious to the other woman's attentions but Sansa wasn't. Ros reminded her of her friend Margaery, fancy free and a go get 'em attitude.And that was all great. So long as it wasn't being used to try and steal her man.





	Laying claim

If it hadn't been for the realisation that Jon was not in bed beside her, she would have rolled over and went back to sleep.

But the lack of him was as heavy around her like his body should have been. And it was the curious need to know where he was at two in the morning that meant, according to the cold sheets beneath her palm, that he hadn't come back to bed for a while which made her leave the warmth of the covers herself.

She could see the soft glow of the light pouring out of the slightly ajar door of his study. His voice was a low murmur, the odd word stuttered by a long yawn. She frowned as she pressed herself to the wall and peered around the frame.

Jon was sat at his computer, one hand rubbing at his eyes, the other propping his chin up. On the screen was Ros' beaming face. The sight made Sansa frown. The woman had been a part of Jon's work team for a few weeks now. And at first, Sansa had had no issue with her. She rarely hated anyone, always wanting to see the best in people and she tried not to think ill of anyone until they had done her wrong. And even then, she would spare them the odd angry thought but never anything particularly nasty, It had just never been in Sansa's nature to really hate anyone.

But when Ros had started practically eye-fucking Jon during meetings, when she would find excuses to touch him, it made Sansa's blood boil. All too often, she would imagine herself shoving the woman away and claiming Jon's mouth for her own in front of everyone.

It had been annoying enough watching the woman flirt with Jon when she and Jon had been sneaking around and their colleagues had no idea about their affair. But at least she could say that Ros didn't know any better. In her mind, Jon was single and as much as Sansa hated to see it, she couldn't be angry at Ros really. But they had come out just a fortnight ago and Ros still hadn't backed off. She understood now why Jon got so worked up about Dickon flirting with her. The thought of him and Ros together made bile burn in her throat.

"Thanks Jon!" Ros purred, her own hand cupping her chin as she flashed him a dazzling smile. Jon yawned out a no problem response. Ros made a sound of concern. "You need your rest. Perhaps you should take Monday off as well."

"Nah, I'll be fine," he replied, voice thick with sleepiness. He yawned again, this time covering his mouth with his hand. "Call me if it plays up again yeah? And remember to save every few minutes!"

"Yes boss," Ros responded. Sansa felt a growl in her throat. That was  _her_ line to use on Jon. Thankfully Jon took no notice of the words and switched the screen off before stretching his hands up above his head, his sleep shirt clinging to the muscles of his arms. She was glad he had worn a shirt at least. She didn't want Ros getting anymore ideas after seeing his bare chest after all!

Sansa quickly turned and padded back through to his room, returning to the bed. A moment later,she heard the door open and Jon sigh as the rustle of clothes filled the silence. She fought to stay still as he lifted the covers, his shirt and pants gone now. His bare skin was warm as he pressed himself against her. His arm slung around her waist, his lips pressed against her forehead briefly before he dropped his head behind her own.

Sansa opened her eyes again as she felt his breathing steady out. He was still sweet and affectionate with her. She shouldn't worry about it really. Jon would never cheat on her, she knew that. Besides, she doubted he even knew about Ros fancying him. He wasn't the greatest at reading women.

Still, while Jon may be oblivious to the other woman's attentions, Sansa wasn't. Ros reminded her of her friend Margaery, fancy free and a go get 'em attitude.

And that was all great. So long as it wasn't being used to try and steal her man.

***

"Urgh!"

She smiled around his cock as he stirred awake. His hands wound down into her hair, tugging her closer as his hips gently rocked up.

She bobbed her head gently over him, smiling against him once more as his head tossed against the pillow. His throat bobbed with a thick swallow as she pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip. His half-hooded eyes stared down at her, his lips parting as he watched her take him between her lips once more.

"Fuck," he groaned. "You're so good at this!"

"I love your cock," she moaned, pressing kisses along his length, teasing him until he growled and shoved her head back to his tip in a silent request to take him again. 

"I know you do," he grunted, trailing off with a gasp as she relaxed her throat and took him as deep as she could. " _Fucking hell_!"

Triumph raced through her at his reaction. The way she could reduce him to a panting, begging mess in a matter of seconds thrilled her.

_Let Ros try and take him once I've given him the best blowjob of his life!_

She used every trick she had, knowing what drove Jon wild from the times she had done this before. As he neared, she pulled back, making sure to draw out his pleasure, making the experience last as long as possible so he would never even think to glance at another woman.

He was babbling incoherently, his bottom lip flush with blood with how hard he had bitten into in. Sweat was gathering on his temple and his eyes were glazed over from the overwhelming sensations.

"Gods please Sansa, _please!"_ he managed to choke out, his wide eyes blinking up at the ceiling as his head tipped back in pleasure.

She gave another long suck, relaxing her throat as he groaned out her name and bucked up into her mouth, spilling his seed on her tongue.

"Holy shit!" Jon sighed, a dazed smile on his face as he blinked down at her kissing her way up his chest. 

"Hi," she chirped, rolling to his side. Her hands stroked his chest slowly and Jon made a contented sound as he reached up to grab her right hand and bring it to his lips. She smiled softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"What do you want to do today?" he murmured, his lips now at her temple.

"What do you want to do?" she countered, running her leg up and down his own.

Jon growled, a hand coming up to grip her thigh before he rolled them over. His hands lifted to her face as she spread her legs, letting him fall into the space between. She lifted her head, her teeth digging into his lip as she pulled him down to her mouth. A deep groan rumbled in Jon's throat before his lips parted for her.

Her moans bled into the kiss as she felt his finger glide through her folds. Jon hummed appreciatively at how wet she was.

"You're soaking," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. Sansa gasped, turning her head in submission to allow him better access. "Was this from sucking my cock?"

"Yes boss," she moaned, the sound catching in her throat as Jon pushed his finger inside of her. "I always want your cock!"

"Filthy girl," he muttered, pushing a second finger inside of her.

Sansa rutted her hips up to meet them as Jon started slowly pumping them in and out. She flushed at the squelching sounds of her arousal as Jon increased his pace, his thumb pressing against her clit. Her head turned into the pillow with another desperate groan, the nails of her right hand digging into his arm while her other searched for purchase on the sheets.

"That's it baby," he mumbled against her shoulder. "Cum for me."

She whimpered softly, her body tensing and tilting as she was overcome with bliss. Jon groaned as she tightened around his fingers and when he pulled them out, she moaned pitifully at the loss.

"Don't worry," he murmured, rolling her onto her stomach and pulling on her hips until she was on her knees. "I'm going to fill you again sweetheart!"

She groaned, her head dropping onto her arms as his cock pressed against her and then pushed slowly into her and her hips rolled back against him instinctively.

Jon growled at the action, his hands gripping her hips to stop the movement.He pressed a kiss to her temple, muttered for her to behave with a firm swat to her ass. He started to roll his own hips slowly, pulling out most of the way before slamming back in to the hilt. Sansa clutched at the sheets, whimpering pitifully each time he retreated and moaning desperately each time he returned.

"You always feel so fucking good," he groaned, his movements increasing, making Sansa's body jerk beneath him, her breasts bouncing with the movement. She liked the feel of him inside of her but it wasn't enough. She snaked her hand down, fingers pressing against her clit. Jon growled in satisfaction, his cock thrusting hard into her.

His hand cupped her ass, kneading the flesh. Sansa shivered, her fingers increasing in speed as he slowed down a bit, his pace slow and deep as his hand spread her cheeks apart. Her head jerked up as she felt his finger at her hole, her whole face flushing. He didn't push it inside, merely rubbed in teasing circles around the rim and caused Sansa to arch up towards him.

"You want this?" he questioned, pressing the tip against the entrance. She mewled, nodding helplessly. Nobody had ever touched her there. She got a thrill from Jon being the only one. "Hold on," he muttered, kissing her temple. She groaned as his hips stopped, his cock buried to the hilt inside of her as he tugged open his top drawer. She blinked as she saw the bottle of lube he pulled out.

"Have you been planning this?"

"Maybe," he grinned against her.

She could have teased him but the coolness of the lube against her made her gasp any quips away. His hips started to rut slowly once more as his finger moved in tight little circles, smearing lube across her entrance. Her eyes rolled back as he pushed in to the first knuckle, the dirtiness of it making her moan wantonly.Her fingers returned to her cunt, pressing desperately

"Fuck Sansa! My filthy girl!" he moaned, pushing his finger in deeper as his hips rocked harder into her. 

"So good!" she gasped, pushing back on his cock, on his finger, needing to feel them inside of her. "Don't stop, don't stop!"

Jon grunted out a reply, his free hand grasping her hip and pushing her down on his cock over and over as his finger stretched her. Sansa pressed her forehead against her arm as she felt herself beginning to shake with pleasure, her grunts and moans bleeding into the air as she climbed higher and higher.

"Fuck!" Jon growled as she tensed, gripping him tight and making him jerk and spill inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Sansa gasped, descending into delirious laughter as she basked in the afterglow. She groaned in disappointment as Jon pulled away from her, leaving her empty and needy.

"Shower," he murmured against her skin as he kissed down her back. "We're filthy."

***

Spending the whole weekend fucking Jon had put her in a rather good mood by Monday morning.

Until she caught Ros perched on his desk as Jon went over the programme with her. 

She glared through the window the whole time. And when the woman dared to come out and smirk at her, Sansa had seen red. Storming into the office, she slammed the door shut making Jon jump.

Ignoring the confused tone of her name, she tugged her dress scarf off and sauntered towards him. His eyes widened as she straddled his lap, her hand grasping his left and tying the scarf around his wrist and then to the chair. He followed her movements with a frown. And then she tugged at his tie, smirking as she tied his other wrist to the chair.

"You once said if Dickon asked me out again you would send me out there dripping with your cum," she purred, moving to unbuckle his belt. Jon swallowed thickly. "Well, let Ros try and flirt with you when your mouth is plump and wet from me!"

She tugged on his hair, pulling his head back to capture his mouth in a rough kiss. Jon groaned, his hands pulling desperately in an attempt to free himself and touch her. She rolled her hips, smirking as she felt him stir beneath her before she pulled back and perched herself on the desk, right where Ros had been sitting.

Maintaining eye contact, she hiked up her dress and spread her legs before reaching for her knickers. Jon licked his lips as she pulled them away to reveal herself, slick and wanting.

"Show me that you're mine Jon Snow!" she growled, hooking a foot under the arm of his chair to pull him forward as she slid herself towards him.

Jon wasted no time burying his head in the cradle of her thighs. His tongue instantly darting out to lick the length of her. Sansa sighed contentedly, letting her body fall back and her hands slide through his hair as he worked. His lips and tongue moved frantically against her, driving her up to her first peak in record time.

But Jon never stopped at one. And, as she had said, she wanted his mouth slick with her for Ros to see.

"Mmmm, so good," she moaned, her legs spreading further, her hands pushing him roughly against her. Jon moaned in agreement, happily lapping away at her arousal.

She clutched at him as she tensed with her second climax, panting helplessly at the intensity as she flopped boneless on the desk.

"I'm yours Sansa," he murmured, pressing kisses to her thighs. "All yours. Always."

"I know," she sighed. Because she did. Ros could use every trick she wanted but Jon would never cheat on her. Just as she would never cheat on him. "And I'm yours."

 

 


End file.
